5 Ways Kirk and Spock Did Not Meet
by waterpulse
Summary: ...and one way they did. “Really?” Jim crosses his arms. “Well…I drove a car off a cliff.”


**Star Trek XI | Five Ways Kirk and Spock Did Not Meet (and One Way they Did) | Kirk/Spock**  
_"Really?" Jim crosses his arms. "Well…I drove a car off a cliff."_

[ 1 ]

They sit across from each other in silence, glaring, but not at each other. Finally, Jim decides to be the bigger man and breaks the silence.

"So," he says. "What are you in for?"

The other boy sniffs a little. "I had a momentary lapse of judgment and assaulted another boy for what I know now to be a superficial and meaningless argument."

"Really?" Jim crosses his arms. "Well…I drove a car off a cliff."

[ 2 ]

The moment he catches sight of Spock, Jimmy leaps from Winona's arms, and chases the yowling black cat all around the house.

Spock retreats to the top of the refrigerator and throws a mournful look toward his owner.

"Aw, Spock, don't be like that," Amanda says. "Jimmy just wants to play."

Jimmy barks in agreement and thumps his tail on the carpet.

Spock hisses down at the golden retriever before settling down to groom himself.

"I'm so sorry," Winona says, sitting down and accepting the teacup gracefully. "Jimmy just started growing, but he's still a puppy inside."

"I'm surprised Spock reacted so badly," Amanda replies, hiding her smile behind her hand. "Usually he's so calm and quiet."

From his perch on top of the refrigerator, Spock knocks a second cereal box onto Jimmy's head. Jimmy shakes off the impact and barks happily.

"Don't worry," she adds. "Who knows, they'll learn to get along yet."

[ 3 ]

"Okay Gem," Uhura's hands fly to her hips. "Who is he--or she?"

"Who's who?" Gem asks, eyes wide.

"The floating eyeball hiding in the closet."

"There's no one there," Gem insists, and anyone who wasn't trained to detect subtle changes in intonation might've missed the nervous edge in her laughter.

"You remember what I said I'd do the last time you promised you wouldn't bring any more boys back, and did?" Uhura asks sweetly.

"There's no one there!"

Approximately thirty seconds later, the door and lock click shut, and the lovebirds find themselves in the darkened hallway.

"So where's your dorm again?" she asks conversationally.

"On the other side of campus," David replies, pulling his pants on. "But I don't think my roommate'll mind."

"Think he'll wanna join in?"

They grin conspiratorially at each other.

"So long as we don't run into that new instructor, the one with the ears," Jana says. "I swear, that guy hates me."

They round the corner and she walks into a uniformed chest. Which belonged to an instructor. The one with the ears. And she's wearing a slip. And…nothing else.

_Oh hell._

"Cadet," he says smoothly, completely unfazed by the twin expressions of horror. "Your attire is inappropriate under Starfleet regulation. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

[ 4 ]

"Captain Kirk, welcome aboard."

"Spock, at ease. They've assigned you already?"

Spock straightens. "Starfleet deemed my academic and fieldwork performances sufficient for assignment."

"Really? Well, I usually prefer my officers a little older because age and experience play a major role in stressful situations…" the Captain strokes his chin, and then laughs. "But who knows, maybe you're just that good. Besides, I really can't complain, not with this little guy on board."

"Sir…"

"Ensign Spock," George Kirk places both hands on the shoulder of the boy who arrived with him. "This is my son, James. Jimmy, this is Spock, one of my brightest students at the academy."

James withdraws his thumbnail from his mouth (a curious habit, Spock notes) and grins cheekily.

"Hi."

[ 5 ]

Spock joined Facebook. • Comment • Like  
Spock joined the Starfleet Academy network. • Comment • Like  
Spock is now friends with Nyota Uhura. • Comment • Like

---

**James T. Kirk** GODDAMMIT SPOCK FRIEND ME BACK ALREADY.  
2252.3 at 17:30 • Comment • Like • Unlike • See Wall-to-Wall

--

Spock is now friends with James T. Kirk. • Comment • Like

--

**James T. Kirk** Hey how come u don't need a last name?  
2255.7 at 22:30 • Comment • Like • Unlike • See Wall-to-Wall

[ 6 ]

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?"

'That kid' is munching happily on the apple he should not have had, looking increasingly smug with himself the more confused his companions were (among them, he noted, Nyota). Logic (and statistics) dictated that passing the test was an impossibility for individuals like him, and yet he had not only passed it…he had beaten it to the ground.

Spock looks back at the commander.

"I do not know."

[//]


End file.
